<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adults Partying like Teens When Game night Comes Around by Ghostly_2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388643">Adults Partying like Teens When Game night Comes Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001'>Ghostly_2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Kisses Challenge, Adults, Awkward Kissing, Bets &amp; Wagers, Condoms, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Fun, Girls Kissing, Multi, Other, Party, Partying, Smut, Some Plot, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, grown ups acting like kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of stories of pairs or person dealing with their dare, truth, or bet. I will only show the aftermath of their dare or bet if you wanna see the plot to it and have them longer I will make it more but these first few will be them just doing the dare an the aftermath of getting asked it and told what to do. There will be some characters who are in some stories so if time goes on I will add them. Also, some of this happens in one day/night some are in different days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Krillin/Maron (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Master Roshi (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi &amp; Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 18 and Bulma Flash Masters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bulma and 18 lose the first game and make master roshi the winner.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoyed if you did im glad if you wanna leave a comment awesome good or bad they all help me become a greater writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"oh god I can't believe I'm doing this" 18 grumbled standing on the side of the kame house </p><p>Bulma rolled her eyes annoyed she had her say that for the past 5 minutes "Oh will you save it already 18 we both loss I'm here too"</p><p>"YEAH!! but at least you don't have to live here when it's done" 18 got angry sure Bulma could leave after but she was stuck her </p><p>"AAAAHHH fine then just stay with me now can we please to this and go" Bulma stared at 18 who nodded</p><p> "FINE" the blonde hair woman spoke "let's get this over with" 18 put her hands on her shirt ready to take it off</p><p>"Good now let's go" Bulma walked in front of the kame house where she could see Goku, Vegeta,chi chi, Krillin all smiling, she gave the single to them that she and 18 were ready to complete their dare. </p><p>Krillin had to keep himself from laughing as he called master roshi downstairs he needed him to check something outside which caused roshi to ask why he couldn't and Krillin made some terrible excuse. After 5 minutes of convincing roshi finally agreed to go see what the problem was by the window as he walked to the window Krillin to go join the others who were hiding in the dark. </p><p>When Roshi walked to the window 18 and Bulma got in place rolling up their shirts so it would be perfect and they would only need to do it one time, as roshi struggled with the closed curtain he finally got them open, at the moment roshi opened the curtain 18 and Bulma pulled up their rolled shirts and flashed roshi their tits jumping up and down and moving side to side as the bet specified per Krillin's instructions which 18 promised to get him back when it was her turn to give him a dare or truth. Roshi senses all lost it his nose spit out blood and eyes bulge through his glasses at the view of 18 and Bulma jumping up and down showing him their tits he had always wanted to see and now he was and he couldn't handle it spraying play from his nose all over the window falling on the floor smiling.</p><p>The group hiding all lost it in laughter at roshi's reaction, 18 and Bulma came back in the house pulling their shirts back down red in the face from anger and embarrassment at showing roshi their tits even though it was the first of their game the stakes have had been upped and certainly 18 wouldn't let Krillin get off easy. After the laughter died down the gang got back together to resume the game sitting back in the circle they started back up again and this time it landed on the prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Outfit Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vegeta has decide to have fun and go all in and he has a special dare in store for his Victim</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo if u enjoyed leave a comment good or bad they help me become a better writer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some in the group were still laughing at 18 and Bulma flashing roshi it was funny and this was a great idea Vegeta had grumbled this was stupid but started to love it after the first match an since it was his turn he wanted to up Krillin's dare turning his attention to to the bottle he spun it. </p><p>The bottle spun while the laughter died down, replaced with anticipation of who was gonna be the next one up. It spun more and more until it decided slowing down was best and without hesitation, the bottle stopped dead center on Chi-Chi.</p><p>The group's eyes widened some were quiet, some were wooing to see what chi chi would choose. </p><p>Smiling slyly, Vegeta stared at chi chi like a prey stalking its kill “so women what's it's gonna be truth or dare” Vegeta asked his smile growing bigger.</p><p>“Yeah chi chi what's it gonna be truth or dare,” Bulma said in a playful tone curious what her husband would choose</p><p>“Um… I guess dare” chi chi said holding her hand on her chin</p><p>“OOOOOOHHHHHH,” the group said at once all on edge, Goku in particular wanted to see what was gonna happen.</p><p>“Good Then I dare you to show us your old warrior out” </p><p>“WHAT!!!” Chi chi yelled and was shocked at what an odd and bold request thinking to herself that the outfit wouldn't fit and would leave nothing to imagine.</p><p>The group was stunned, the dare and request came out of nowhere why of all things that, most shocked out, the group was Bulma she had except a punishment dare or an evil one, but soon she imagined chi chi in that tight fighting outfit with her thighs bouncing with her tits. The others remained silent; they didn't know what to say or do.</p><p>“Um well I don't have the outfit with us so I guess I will choose another dare” chi chi said quickly trying to get out of the dare.</p><p>Vegeta grabbed the bottle before she could” Oh no you don't you have a Saiyan who can fly faster than light and I believe he has something called instant transmission” Vegeta smiled as chi chi frowned.</p><p>“UUUUUUHHH FINE Goku will you please take me home so I can switch clothes” </p><p>“SURE” Goku jumped up happy to the surprise of the group. He had been quiet through the whole thing grabbing chi chi by the arm they were gone in an instant.</p><p>The group sat in silence for them to come back all eyes on Vegeta. They were still confused 18 wondering how drunk he was, Krillin thinking if he would make them dress all like this, Bulma wondering what was his plan.</p><p>“Hey Vegeta what's the big deal why did you choose that dare,” Bulma said</p><p>“HMM it's a game and I wanna play” Vegeta smiled knowing his answers would confuse them more.</p><p>Back at Mount Paozu, chi chi rummaged through some old boxes looking for her old outfit cursing to herself why did she have to get Vegeta she thought finding the box she was looking for she opened it and looked down frowning more she promised she would get Vegeta back.</p><p>Walking outside to where Goku was waiting she had covered herself with a bathrobe deciding to leave the helmet considering she was already naked enough. Seeing Goku smile grow she made a list to get Goku too since she speculated he had a hand in this somehow but not too sure.</p><p>“HUH ok let's go back I'm ready”</p><p>“Great, I can't wait to see you in this, again” Goku smiled even more putting his hand on his wife and using his instant transmission to get back to the kame house, landing back in front of the group.  </p><p>The group had been more on edge seeing chi chi in the robe the build got more and more exciting they couldn't lie they were excited to see chi chi in the old outfit she had worn it once at a Halloween party but that was a modified version.</p><p>Staring back at the group chi chi decided now was the time pulling the bathrobe off she let it fell to the floor to the silence of the group, of course, they were shocked the outfit was 3 times too small perfectly capturing her large breast pushing them out where you could see her nipples a little. The thong she wore showed off her perfect thighs and long legs. The group was red as crimson; this dare had been a weird one but a great one.</p><p>“I can see why he asked now,” 18 and Bulma said together loving the sight, while the Goku and Krillin looked with awww.</p><p>“Yeah I'm glad to you to you it did but to me it didn't,” chi chi said annoyed but happy at seeing everybody coo at her “ Can I go change now”</p><p>Vegeta let out a little laugh“sure but I'm pretty sure we all agree you look better in this outfit he smiled closing his eyes not seeing her death glare.</p><p>“Oh just wait Vegeta and see if you land on me you will pay” chi chi quietly said going up the stairs giving them all a perfect view of her ass. </p><p>“SURE women I'll be shaking when the time comes” Vegeta yelled and laughed </p><p>Hearing Vegeta laugh chi chi became more determined to get him and to make sure he had the audience that would never let him live it down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YO I know this one is a bit longer but there is a little story XD sorry but most will be random shit some will be really small like the next few.</p><p>But if you enjoyed leave a comment good or bad they all help.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beating The Odds For The Perfect Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The odds of this some say are rigged some say are planned but the plan in this takes time to prepare</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoyed if you did all comments are welcomed good or bad they all help.</p>
<p>I will say this the next few will have mild smut no sex but some hot kisses, boobs, and more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chi-chi came back downstairs rejoining the group in her regular clothes the group had waited for her to return to take her turn.18 and Bulma were still awwing while Goku and Krillin were still smiling a little and Vegeta sat slyly. Even though she had worn that outfit again she was not mad this was still a fun night and she was still with friends plus seeing them coo all over her made her feel really good</p>
<p>Spinning the bottle the group waited to see who it would land on again it was silent as it spun and spun. The group waited to see who was next in line while it spun; they took sips of more wine and some drinking hetap.</p>
<p>It almost seemed like Fate that the bottle stopped on Vegeta making the group eyes shutter and Vegeta's eyes bulge out. It couldn't possibly be she had to cheat he thought. No one moved or said a word as the evil smile grew on chi chi’s face she had promised to get him and she was not lying.</p>
<p>“Well Vegeta I guess there is only one question, truth or dare” chi chi spoke softly taking a sip of her wine looking smugly at him. Vegeta gritted his teeth who did she think he was? He did not fear her or anything she had.</p>
<p>“DARE,” Vegeta said forcefully to show he was not afraid of whatever she</p>
<p>“Good” chi chi smile opened wider </p>
<p>She took her time saying her dare building the suspense making sure that everyone was on edge 18 most of all leaning on the table with her two front hands waiting to see and hear what could happen while Goku, Bulma, and Krillin sat silently looking back and forth between Vegeta and chi chi. “I dare you to drink 15 shots of the strongest drink we have here” chi chi smiled while the group looked at each other it was a good dare but kinda bland and a step down from vegeta.18 wondered if the game would go down from here if they started taking it easy with one another just daring people to get drunk.</p>
<p>Vegeta was confused and shocked waiting for his dare when he got it, hearing it was liquor the prince laughed “HA HA HA HA!!!! THAT'S IT HAHAHA FINE!!!” Vegeta's laugh was historical; no one had ever heard him laugh this hard before. Pouring the drinks he downed each shot one by one to the grinning face of chi chi and the less than stellar faces of Goku, Bulma, 18, and Krillin who had each thought of what chi chi would do if she got the chance to dare Vegeta. Bulma had imagined chi chi would make Vegeta get naked or dress in something stupid, 18 thought it would at least have to do with making Vegeta say something stupid. Krillin's idea was just simple: Vegeta would be forced to do something he wanted. Goku was just disappointed kinda he wanted to see what possible chances could happen and so far chi chi wasn't that great.</p>
<p>“DONE” Vegeta slammed his 15th glass feeling a little tipsy but still good, becoming more open from the 15 shots. “HA.. se. See that was nothing women next tim- time try harder ``Vegeta slurred his words a little feeling the aftermath of the shots.</p>
<p>“You're right Vegeta it was nothing” chi chi sipped her drink “but perfect,” she said just quiet enough for the rest to hear her and get a curious look at what she was planning or what she was going to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK U FOR READING I hope you enjoyed and If you would like to leave a comment good or bad they all help me grow as a writer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goku's Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>18 learns more then she wanted and is pissed not ever wanting to know</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed these are becoming fun to write dont worry 18 will have another spin lol. they all will</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh fuck, this game better not suck” 18 frustratedly yelled as she grabbed the bottle to spin once more the room was silent except for tipsy Vegeta who was whispering how cute Bulma was.which made her sick, the bottle spun until it landed on Goku who was smiling like a clown.</p>
<p>“DAMMIT I wanted Krillin” she yelled</p>
<p>“What,” Krillin said</p>
<p>“NOTHING,” 18 shouted and looked to Goku “TRUTH OR DARE GOKU NOW”</p>
<p>Goku put his finger on his chin thinking what he should pick “Um I guess truth no one has done that yet” </p>
<p>“OK FINE WHATS UR FAVORITE SEX POSITION!!!!” 18 slammed her hands on the table still being pissed that she didn't get the spin she wanted.</p>
<p>“Oh well I guess it would be chi chi on top she goes crazy” </p>
<p>“GOKU !!!!” chi chi yelled with a crimson face</p>
<p>“What its the truth” Goku was confused he had answered the truth </p>
<p>“OK THAT'S GREAT WHOS NEXT” 18 crossed her arms frustrated</p>
<p>“Hmm that is actually surprising chi chi I always thought of you as a side position type of girl,” Bulma said</p>
<p>“YEah- yeah I thought of u like bulm- Bulma,” a tipsy Vegeta said while taking another shot.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD CAN WE PLEASE CONTINUE YES CHI CHI LIKES TO BE ON TOP, WHOS NEXT!!!!!” 18 finally shouted this was supposed to be fun but she was all pissed.</p>
<p>“Yes please, can we continue,” chi chi said taking another shot thinking it would help her loosen up.</p>
<p>“Ok fine let's go whose turn is it?” Bulma asked, picking up the bottle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YO if u wanna leave a comment go head good or bad it all helps.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed I had fun writing this and there will be more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>